Heretics
Heretics are a group of Siphoner/Vampire hybrids originating from the Gemini Coven. They were originally 6 witches all of whom, were exiled for their inability to perform magic unless it was generated by another source, they were considered an abomination by the witches. After being rejected by their coven, they were turned by the ripper Lillian Salvatore prior to the 1900's and, as vampires, they would siphon off their magic that made them immortal, making them both witch and vampire. In 1903, Lily and her den returned to America where they sought to find and destroy the Gemini Coven as revenge for exiling them. However, the Geminis found them first and banished them to a prison world where they remained imprisoned for over a century. History The Heretics were once members of the Gemini Coven, a congregation of witches which had bound their entire magic to the successful transition from one leader to the next. The basis of this transition was a ritual known as the Merge: twins born to the line of the coven's leaders would practice the ritual on their twenty-second birthday, the strongest surviving and absorbing the strength of the other, and becoming the new leader of the Coven. Unlike their fellow witches, the Heretics were unable to generate their own magic, instead they could only siphon it from other sources, such as other witches or enchanted objects. The Geminis considered these traits to be an abomination and denounced them as heretics before banishing them from the coven. The six Heretics made their way to Europe where they eventually met Lillian Salvatore prior to the 1900's. A vampire ripper, she had been massacring several thousand people in Europe since she turned in 1858. Remaining with Lily, she eventually turned them into vampires. However, due to a loophole of nature and as siphons, the Heretics found that they could, as vampires, siphon the magic making them immortal into power. As such, they became both vampire and witch. Now in possession of great power, the Heretics returned to America with Lillian in 1903 to have their revenge on the Geminis. However, the Coven got to them first in the port of Manhattan and banished them to a prison world, a time loop of a single day in 1903 cast using the power of the Aurora Borealis. Lily and the Heretics remained trapped in 1903 for over a century and went to live in the prison world's version of Mystic Falls, Lily's hometown. The Heretics refused to drink blood and allowed Lily to survive as such, forcing her to control her blood lust by reducing her consumption. While Lily remained alive, the six Heretics were desiccated due to blood lust and remained as such for a whole century. Season Six In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Lily's son Damon, his girlfriend Elena Gilbert and two witches, Bonnie Bennett and Malachai Parker (the current leader of the Gemini Coven), enter the prison world to free Lily and she agrees to leave with them but refuses to leave unless they bring her den along with them. However, Damon refuses and they leave without them. As revenge for his actions against them, Kai is left trapped in the prison world as well. He later stumbles across the vampires and is attacked by one of them. In ''I Never Could Love Like That'', Josette Parker calls her father, Joshua Parker (the former leader of the Gemini Coven), to tell him of Kai's imprisonment. He tells her that the Ascendant needs to be destroyed before Lily can bring back the Heretics. Jo later tells Elena and Damon the reason for the prison world's creation. TVD6x17-Lilys Den 3.jpg TVD6x17-Lilys Den 1.jpg TVD6x17-Lilys Den 2.jpg See Also Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Season 6 Characters